Una Navidad junto a shaoran
by Mikiita
Summary: OneShot ShaoranxSakura. Ha pasado un año desde que Shaoran regreso a su país natal, Sakura lo extraña pero resivirá una linda sorpresa antes de Navidad. Mi primer Fic, no se me da esto de los summary pero denle una oportunidad a mi fic .


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, a si que dejen review para ver que les pareció el fic, pero no sean tan severos conmigo

Disclaimer: Sakura no me pertenece, sino a CLAMP y a Shaoran…xD

Aclaraciones: Este Fic está situado después del último capitulo del anime, sin contar la segunda película.

----o--- separación de escenas

- Blablabla - diálogos

- _blablabla – _pensamientos

(N/A) notas mías ¬¬

Hace ya más de un año que Shaoran se había marchado a su país natal, Sakura lo extrañaba pero él no podía regresar aún a Japón ya que tenía que entrenar como sucesor de la dinastía Li. El pelicastaño llamaba a la ojiverde a menudo mas nunca podía hablar mucho debido al escaso tiempo del que el joven disponía.

- Shaoran- le llamó una hermosa y joven mujer de pelo negro

- Que desea, madre - dijo el ojicafé inclinándose un poco para saludarla.

- Podrás ir a visitar a la pequeña Sakura y a tus demás amigos para Navidad -

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Shaoran contento por la noticia.

- Si, y siempre y cuando no interfiera en tu entrenamiento, también deberás ir con tu prima -

- De acuerdo -

Shaoran hizo una reverencia para despedirse que su progenitora y se retiró de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban.

----o----

Luego de la conversación con su madre, el chico se juntó con su prima para decirle que viajarían a Japón.

- Meiling, viajaremos a Japón la próxima semana -

- ¡Sugoi! - contestó feliz la pelinegro.

- ¬¬U -

- Apropósito, ya que iremos a Japón, verás a Kinomoto -

- /// si -

- Ella te debe una respuesta -

- Pero no deseo presionarla -

- Bueno, pero ella tendrá que darte un respuesta tarde o temprano -

--- En Japón ---

- Sakura¿Qué es lo que desea para esta Navidad? -

- Solo me conformaría con que Shaoran estuviera aquí junto a mí – le contestó Sakura con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

La joven de dulce voz (N/A: Tomoyo…xD) se río ante tal comentario ya que su amiga ni si quiera sospecha de la sorpresa que se llevaría en unos días.

La verdad es que Tomoyo sabía que Li vendría porque se comunicaba bastante a menudo con Meiling y ella le había contado de su visita a Japón, incluso ya tenían el encuentro planificado, y la parejita ni lo sabía.

---o---

Ya solo faltaba un día para navidad, Shaoran y Meiling acababan de llegar a su destino, el viaje había sido un poco agotador, pero en ese minuto lo que más deseaba era ver a SU ojiverde.

Tomoyo los fue a buscar al aeropuerto mientras que reía disimuladamente al ver la cara de nerviosismo e impaciencia del pelicastaño. Fueron a dejar las maletas a casa de Tomoyo y finalmente ella fue a buscar a su amiga.

Tomoyo y Meiling habían acordado juntarse en el parque de diversiones, y ya que Shaoran no estaba enterado de esto, su prima lo tuvo que llevar a rastras al parque.

---o---

- Sakura, te invito al parque de diversiones - le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga

- Pero… -

- No te preocupes, vamos le sonrío

- De acuerdo –

La ojiverde llamó a Kero y una pequeña cartera y se fue junto con su amiga. El guardián estaba muy contento ya que Tomoyo le había prometido comprar dulces, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver al joven pelicastaño en la entrada del parque.

- Shaoran-Kun o///o – murmuró Sakurita al ver a su querido amigo

- ¡Mocoso! - gritó escandalosamente Kero que fue callado por Sakura (N/A: le tapó la boca con la mano… xD) para que la gente no se percatara del "muñeco"..

- Hola – saludó el pelicastaño

- ¡Hola Kinomoto! - saludó alegremente Meiling

--- o ---

Entraron al parque de diversiones, durante el transcurso del día Meiling trataba de que la ojiverde se declarara a su primo, mas sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ese juego? – preguntó Meiling señalando una casa bastante tenebrosa

- Ok - dijeron Tomoyo y Shaoran al unísono

Al ver que Sakura no respondía y no hablaba le dirigieron la mirada para ver que le pasaba y se encontraron con que Sakura estaba totalmente pálida mirando fijamente aquella casa, por lo que Tomoyo recordó que su amiga le tenía pánico a los fantasmas y a ese tipo de cosas.

- Kinomoto, no te preocupes que Shaoran te cuidaran muy bien – le dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de picardía

La ojiverde solo asintió y su rostro que antes estaba pálido ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Entraron en parejas, la flor de cerezo estaba con el ojicafé, al comienzo ella solo se encontraba sujetada de la camisa de él, pero a la mitad del juego ya estaba abrazada por el miedo. Ambos al darse cuenta de cómo estaban se azoraron completamente.

Al llegar a la salida las otras dos chicas los estaban esperando (N/A: Vale decir Tomoyo y Meiling) con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora quiero ir a ese – dijo Tomoyo señalando la rueda de la fortuna

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna – Dijo muy alegre Sakurita

Y nuevamente la pareja quedó sola, pero ahora se formaba un silencio un tanto incómodo, por lo que la ojiverde decidió romper ese silencio confesándole sus sentimientos al moreno.

- etto… Shaoran… yo quería decirte que… tú… - titubeaba la joven de cabellos castaños

La joven no alcanzó a terminar debido a que un movimiento brusco sacudió el vagón del juego y como los dos se encontraban desprevenidos cayeron; ahora Shaoran se encontraba arriba de la chica, ambos mirándose a los ojos y en otro descuido ambos quedaron con sus labios unidos. Aquel beso que comenzó por una equivocación ahora se tornaba más profundo, aún así era un beso lleno de pasión pero a la vez tan puro que era solo por el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Al salir del juego estaban totalmente apenados por lo que el resto del día, solo se dirigieron la palabra un par de veces.

------o------

Ya era de noche y salieron todos a cenar para celebrar la navidad y la llegada de Meiling y Shaoran, todos celebraban muy a gusto excepto por los rayitos (N/A: al mas estilo anime) que se lanzaban de vez en cuando Touya y Li mientras que Yukito trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Sakura¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte a mi casa? – le preguntó su amiga

- De acuerdo –

- Que bien, así podrás hablar más tiempo con Meiling y el joven Li –

- /// -

Así al terminar la cena los cuatro jóvenes caminaron hacia la casa de Tomoyo, hasta que el pelicastaño detuvo a la ojiverde frente a un parque. Al percatarse las otras dos chicas siguieron su camino, o al menos eso pensaba la pareja, pero la verdad es que se habían escondido en unos arbustos para poder verlos y así Tomoyo pudiera grabarlos (N/A: nunca cambia U).

- Sakura, este regalo es para ti –

- Muchas Gracias ///

La pelicastaña abrió la cajita y en ella había una fina cadena de oro con un broche en forma de corazón.

- Espero que te guste –

- Si, está muy bonita –

- ¿Te la coloco? –

- Ya –

Se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas mientras que el sucesor de la dinastía Li le colocaba la cadena, en ese minuto el corazón de ella comenzó a latir rápidamente por sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello, el cuerpo de él tan cerca del suyo y finalmente por aquellos roces de la mano del ojicafé por el cuello de la ojiverde.

- Yo… etto… azoran yo quería… decirte que tu… que tu me gustas mucho –

Shaoran al escuchar eso de la joven solo se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella, como aquella tarde en la rueda de la fortuna. Así se quedaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno (N/A: Maldito oxígeno)

- Feliz Navidad, MI flor de cerezo –

- o///o… Feliz Navidad –

Continuaron abrazándose y besándose por un largo rato, demostrándose su cariño sin la necesidad de articular palabras, sabiendo que ni la distancia separaría aquel lazo tan fuerte que los unía… El AMOR.


End file.
